


Season 3

by Tikor



Series: STLL [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikor/pseuds/Tikor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tournaments and futures.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Councilwoman Baretta enters the Amity Colosseum.

We're on the landing platform of Amity Colosseum. A few reporters are surrounding Baretta Obsidian and her security detail.

Reporter: Councilwoman Obsidian, what brings you to Amity Colosseum?

Baretta: Why, the Vytal tournament, of course. The dedication and skill of our huntsmen and huntresses in training is a spectacle all should observe.

Baretta walks through the reporters as they part for her.

Reporter: Have you placed any bets on the winner?

Reporter: Could you comment on why your son isn't listed in the tournament ranks?

Baretta does not respond. She sees Slate casually walking around with Liv, Tao and Lava.

Baretta to her security: Beecham, go fetch my son.

Security personnel Beecham jogs up to team STLL.

Beecham: Mr. Obsidian. Councilwoman Obsidian would like to speak with you.

Lava: Your mom's here?! Let's go meet her!

Slate looks apprehensive, but team STLL follows Lava over to Baretta.

Baretta: *Cheerfully* This must be the team you've told me so little about! So good to meet you Lava Lake, Lividity Ash and Tao Transparent.

Liv: I go by Liv, Councilwoman.

Baretta: *Still cheerfully* Liv, then. Please call me Baretta. We're practically family! I hear the bond between huntsmen is legendary. Forged in the heat of battle, and all that.

Lava: Slate here keeps us in line. *She punches him lightly*

Baretta: *To Slate* Oh, just look at you! You're so thin! Do they even feed you? And where _is_ your shirt? Beecham, give him something to warm up under.

Beecham produces a black button-down shirt that clearly had been brought for this very moment and hands it to Slate.

Slate: *Holding the shirt* Mom, you're embarrassing me.

Baretta: You're the one who's half dressed. *She waves her hand at him* Put it on, put it on.

Lava places her hands firmly over her mouth then nearly explodes trying to contain her laughter. Liv gives Slate a warm smile and Tao vicariously experiences Slate's embarrassment. Slate shrugs on the shirt and buttons it up, but doesn't tuck it in.

Baretta: *To Tao, Liv and Lava* I'd like to watch the next match with my son. Could you spare him?

Lava: *Giggle* Of course, Baretta!

Lava, Liv and Tao exit the scene.

Baretta: On to the seats, then.

Beecham: *Into his wrist-scroll* Blackglass on the move.

We transition to a private, premium seating area. There are about twenty seats, but only Baretta and Slate sit. Her security team stands behind her. Baretta and Slate converse as if the security detail is not there.

Baretta: Who is the next match?

Slate: Team ABRN from Haven versus team RWBY from Vale.

Baretta: Who do you think will win?

Slate: From my observations in sparring class I'd bet on team RWBY. I might be biased by familiarity, though. I doubt I've seen everything ABRN is capable of.

Baretta and Slate watch the match in silence for a while.

Baretta: The council is having a retreat session, outside of Vale. Someplace with higher security. I've arranged for you to come. You can observe the legislative sessions.

Slate: Mom! I'd have to miss class at Beacon.

Baretta: I know how much this training means to you. And of course you'll be able to come back and attend your remaining years. But I'm concerned about the security arrangements of your headmaster. We've never needed the Atlesian army in our skies before.

Slate: Why doesn't that make you feel safer? I'd have a thousand guns behind me if the situation went hostile.

Baretta: There was a breach here at Vale, and I heard you were in the city when it happened! I can't stand to think that you might have been hurt.

Slate: I'm training to become a huntsman, Mom. I'm going to have to fight some Grimm.

Baretta: Yes, it's very romantic. But you'll be on a team with other huntsmen, after you've graduated, on a mission that has been planned. You won't be in some _chaos_ with untrained students.

Baretta turns to watch Slate watching the match.

Baretta: I'm proud of you for training to become a huntsman. It'll be a great line on your campaign for councilman.

Slate: *Still watching the match* I don't plan to run for councilman.

Baretta: Yes, that is a good line for now. You don't want to give people the impression that they're stepping stones. They tend to resent that.

Slate: *Finally facing his mother* I really don't plan to run for councilman!

Baretta: Don't take it too far, honey. Protesting too much has the opposite effect. Someday you'll learn just how little one set of hands can accomplish, no matter how skilled, and give up the huntsman's life.

Slate: *Puts his hand to his head* Is Dad here?

Baretta: Quill has a flurry of cases right now. Lots of new claims after the breach. He won't be going with us to the retreat.

They watch the match again in silence for a while. The crowd noise and enthusiasm is a contrast to the stillness and silence withing their enclosed seats.

Baretta: I do enjoy these fights. Safeguards and rules and nobody gets hurt, just how I like it.


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The once and future champion.

Tao, Lava and Liv are walking back to their seats in the student section of Amity Colosseum.  
  
Tao: I can't believe she brought a shirt for Slate.  
  
Lava: I can. It has been chilly lately. *She gouts some flame from her cape*  
  
Tao: It's not about the temperature, Lava. It's about his style. Slate's made his own choices. And they're usually good enough for us!  
  
Liv: Speak for yourself.  
  
Tao: *Ignores Liv* It seems like his mom doesn't respect that.  
  
Liv: *Points out a huntsman in the crowd* Tiendao?! Ohmysoul!  
  
Liv runs after the huntsman, who is in the prime of his life. Tao and Lava follow. When we see who Liv is running after, Tao is mortified.  
  
Liv: I know you! You're Tiendao Transparent! You slew the Grimm of Harbor Keep. You're a Vytal festival champion! I love your work!  
  
Tiendao: *Confident smile* Yup, just in the right place at the right time. It was a team effort. I was in the vanguard, is all.  
  
Tiendao notices Tao, he walks up and lifts him with a hug like he's still a kid.  
  
Tiendao: Good to see you, son.  
  
Tao: *Smooshed* Hi, dad. Glad to see you.  
  
Liv: *Astonished* And you're related to Tao? I never put that together! I mean you're nothing alike!  
  
Lava laughs behind her hand.  
  
Tao gets set back down on the ground.  
  
Tao: Dad, these are my teammates Lava Lake and Lividity Ash. Call her Liv. Guys, this is my dad, Tiendao Transparent.  
  
Tiendao: Glad to meet you. My wife De and I talk about you often.  
  
Tiendao gives Lava a high five, then sets his fist on Liv's jaw and gives her a play-push-punch. Liv blushes profusely while her face is turned away from the group. She shakes it off and looks back at Tiendao.  
  
Tiendao: Where's Slate?  
  
Tao: He's off with him mom, Councilwoman Obsidian.  
  
Tiendao: Ah, the esteemed Councilwoman. You be on good behavior in front of her, she's a great ally to have. Why, when I was mustering for the assault on Sorrow Hill she co-sponsored the requisition -  
  
Tao: Oh look! The first match is starting!  
  
Tiendao: Better take our seats then. Do you think they'd let an alum like me sit in the student section for old time's sake?  
  
Liv: I'd like to see them try to stop you!  
  
Tiendao gives a belly laugh and they all walk towards the arena seats.  
  
Tiendao pulls Tao aside while Lava and Liv walk on ahead.  
  
Tiendao: Tao, I am here to see you and the Vytal festival. But I'm also here because I've had some bad dreams. The kind I don't want to see come true.  
  
Tao: Anything about me or Mom?  
  
Tiendao: Neither of you specifically. I don't want to say anything more, prophecies have a way of fulfilling themselves. And you know not all my visions come to pass. But if things turn for the worse here, I want you to do whatever your mother tells you without questioning her. Do you understand me?  
  
Tao: Yes, dad.  
  
Tiendao puts both hands on Tao's shoulders and faces him.  
  
Tiendao: If something does happen I'll probably be called to fight, but I can handle myself. *He points at Tao's chest* Just like you can handle _your_ self. We'll meet again when the dust settles. Or we'll have a good time watching the uneventful Vytal tournament and we can forget we ever had this conversation.  
  
Tiendao claps one of Tao's shoulders.  
  
Tao: I sure hope nothing happens.  
  
Tiendao: Something always happens. The change of fall to winter spares no leaf for its beauty, no flower for its fragrance. But it might not happen today. Let's go watch the match.  
  



	3. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leisure and duty.

Oobleck: We have an exciting set of matches for you today and a full house here in Amity Colosseum.  
  
Port: We even have a past champion in the stands. Tiendao Transparent, stand up and take a bow!  
  
Tiendao stands up and smiles. He waves and bows while the crowd cheers. They keep cheering so he waves and bows again.  
  
Oobleck: Seated in the student section I see! He must be young at heart.  
  
Port: Word to the wise, nobody make a wager with that man with money you can't afford to lose!  
  
The crowd laughs. Tiendao's future-sight semblance is well known.  
  
  
  
The match begins. Immediately Tiendao is animated by the fighting.  
  
Tiendao: *Jumps out of his seat and cheers* Beacon hatchets win aaaalllll the matches! *He whistles*  
  
Liv jumps up and yells as well. Lava cheers cheerfully. Something hits the force field in front of the student section and everybody jumps back but Tiendao.  
  
Tao gets a message on his scroll.  
  
Scroll: Astral, give a full report on Penny Polendina at your earliest convenience to Beacon tower. *The scroll shows Tao a picture of Penny*  
  
Tao stands up and shouts to Lava's ear over the shouting of the fans.  
  
Tao: I've got to go do something. Tell Liv and Dad that if they ask.  
  
Lava shouts to Tao's ear.  
  
Lava: Sure thing!  
  
  
  
Tao is jogging around the stadium looking around. He sees many people including Ciel, running by them all.  
  
Tao: Wait, Atlas uniform...  
  
Tao runs back to where Ciel is standing. Tao sees Penny speaking with Ruby while Ciel Soleil watches on, counting the seconds. He blinks his eyes to black and we see Ruby's normal aura, Ciel's normal aura, and the ghost in the shell that Penny has. Tao blinks back to normal and runs off.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
Tao enters Ozpin's office by way of the elevator. Ozpin, Glynda and Golden are there discussing other matters the audience can't hear, but immediately stop and turn to face Tao when they hear the elevator open.  
  
Tao: You asked for a report as soon as possible. I have a report.  
  
Golden: *Confused, but not angry* I sent that message just minutes ago, how could you _possibly_ have a report?  
  
Ozpin: Well, what is it?  
  
Tao: Golden, may I?  
  
Golden: Yes, they're cleared.  
  
Tao: Penny Polendina's aura seems to come from a cube in her stomach. It only outlines the rest of her body and the swords that are somehow stacked up inside her chest. I can see through the rest of her, like she's made of air. It didn't make sense.  
  
Glynda: Troubling. What would James want with a robot with Aura? And why have her participate in the tournament?  
  
Ozpin: That's your assessment, Glynda? That this isn't just some odd aura manifestation and cleverly designed weaponry?  
  
Golden: From our forensics at the docks, it's possible. There was also the incident with the delivery truck.  
  
Ozpin: Any of my students can stop a truck in it's tracks.  
  
Golden: Not with their bare hands they can't.  
  
Tao: Is she a threat? Is something bad going to happen?  
  
Glynda: She is a mystery. And outside of this room you must treat her as any other visiting student.  
  
Golden: You have brought us good intelligence, Tao. Good work means you'll be getting more assignments. Now, go back and enjoy the tournament.  
  


Tao enters the elevator again. We see worry on his face as he descends.  
  



	4. Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team spirit.

We are back in the premium seating area. Baretta, Tiendao and team STLL all watch the start of the singles matches together, but even with eight people the room feels large due to all the other empty seats. The security detail stands by the door.  
  
Tiendao: *Holding a bowl of snacks* Thanks for inviting us, Baretta.  
  
Tao sips a drink from one of his shields that has spun up into a bowl. Lava and Liv are standing at the window.  
  
Baretta: I couldn't keep these seats all to myself when I could host a champion.  
  
Tiendao is ambivalent to the complement.  
  
Slate: Go Yang! Knock 'em out!  
  
Baretta takes an interest in Slate's enthusiasm. They watch the match with a few cheers. The crowd noise from outside is muted.  
  
Mercury knocks Yang over and brushes off his shoulders.  
  
Baretta: Shame your girl didn't win.  
  
Lava: Look at the aura meter. She's not out yet.  
  
Slate: *Smiling mischievously* She's just getting started.  
  
Yang makes a dramatic comeback. Slate cheers. Then he turns to his mom.  
  
Slate: Now that's how it's done. It's not over till its over. She's got some real spirit!  
  
A second before anything happens Tiendao leans forward in his chair. Yang shoots Mercury's leg after the match was already called in her favor. Everyone else gasps. Baretta looks terrified.  
  
Baretta: How dreadful! Why did that girl do that?  
  
Slate looks at the replay. Then he hangs his head.  
  
Slate: Too much spirit. At least that wasn't us.  
  
Liv darts him a sharp look, then looks ashamed and tears up. She runs out of the room past the security detail at the door.  
  
Slate looks concerned and runs after her.  
  
  
  
Liv is moping in a corner of the colluseum's hallway, clearly upset.  
  
Slate: Liv, I didn't mean to imply-  
  
Liv: Yes, Slate. You _did_ mean to imply exactly what you impiled.  
  
Slate: I'm sorry, Liv. I-  
  
Liv: I'm just glad your mom doesn't know enough to put it together.  
  
Slate: You're worried about... what my mom thinks?  
  
Liv: When it comes to being a viscious psychopath, I care what quite a few pople think. It could mean never getting my huntress license!  
  
Slate: I don't think that about you. And I've literally seen you chew a punching bag to bits.  
  
Slate softens his words.  
  
Slate: Liv, you are going to be the best huntress on team STLL, I can tell. You are the most dedicated to your training, and the most willing to defend others among us. I've never seen you shy away from combat, even with the Grimm, or prioritize something else above your calling. You're already living what the rest of us are still learning. When it comes to being a huntsman, I want to be more like you and less like myself. Ozpin or anybody else would be a fool not to let you be a huntress.  
  
Liv: You really think so, Slate?  
  
Slate: Yes, I really think so.  
  
Liv: *Blushing* I ... I ... Slate?  
  
Slate: Let's forget about it and go watch the next match.  
  
Slate straightens his back and holds out his arm. Liv takes it. Together they walk back to the rest of their team.  
  



	5. Episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Career fair.

Tao and Tiendao are walking around the Vytal festival tents, holding popcorn.  
  
Tao: Dad, I'm glad you came even though I'm not in the tournament. Beacon's been great, but that hasn't stopped me from feeling a bit homesick. I read the papers to keep track of you.  
  
Tiendao: Doesn't your mom keep you up to date?  
  
Tao: She does, but it's not the same. She keeps bugging me about projecting. My semblance isn't coming in like she thought it would.  
  
Tiendao: Everyone has a plan for the future, but few of them come true. Your mom is a little more hopeful and rigid in that regard. But I know in the end she'll accept you for who you are.  
  
Tao: I've been approached by ... a potential employer. The one who contacted me, that I left the first fight to run an errand for.  
  
Tiendao: Approached? I thought your plan was to continue on at Beacon.  
  
Tao: Truth: my combat grades are lacking. I was in the middle of the pack at Signal and here at Beacon I struggle to just keep up. The headmaster himself told me bluntly that I won't be graduating because I can't take on the Grimm. But my ... potential employer doesn't need that particular set of skills.  
  
Tao dumps the last of his popcorn into his mouth by putting the tub above his head and shaking it, then he tosses the popcorn tub away.  
  
Tao: And what they'll ask of me, it'll keep me from being close to some people. I can't even talk to you about everything they do. I've had to keep things from my team. It's ... not the best for relationships. There's a lot of downsides. And I've always wanted to be a huntsman like you. In my head this employment offer sounds like a good choice among my available options, but while taking classes at Beacon I just can't stop thinking I'll be a huntsman someday.  
  
Tiendao: Your mother works for a similar employer, as I'm sure you've known. It has been, overall, a source of pride for her. And a great match for her skills. She and I have made it through, though we have to hold some things back from each other. And to be honest there were times I didn't understand.  
  
Tao and Tiendao talk in the background while we see De's aura projection eavesdropping behind a tent.  
  
Tiendao: When I'm in battle and see my enemy's attack before they strike it allows me to focus on what I need to do to avoid it. I understand the value of knowing your enemy's next move better than most. Pursuing your opportunity will be a chance to do that on a national scale, far bigger than I've ever been able to see. You don't have to follow your old man's path, and you can do very well in your mother's line of work without ever learning to project. You can walk your own way.  
  
Tao: Whew.  
  
Tao smiles at Tiendao and Tiendao smiles back. De's aura projection dissipates in the background.  
  
Tiendao: Now, tell me more about this Liv girl. Something we don't have to mince words about.  
  
Tao: I don't think she knows I exist.  
  
Tiendao: Nonsense! You're on the same team! Some of Vale's most storied romances started at Beacon academy by some arcane team-forming ritual.  
  
Tao: I've still never heard the story of how you and Mom met.  
  
Tiendao: *He laughs* That's because it's classified!  
  
Tao: You've been telling me that since I was twelve. I thought it was just a joke.  
  
Tiendao: It's been classified since before you were born!  
  
Tao: Relationships seem so easy for adults. I don't see Glynda looking wistfully at Ozpin or anything like that with any of the professors!  
  
Teindao: We benefit from experience and reduced expectations, that is all.  
  
Tao: Any advice?  
  
Tiendao: Be the best you can be. Tell her how you feel. And be a loyal presence in her life.  
  
Tao: *Hopeless* Oh, just that, huh?  
  
Tiendao: Some people think having a wild fun time is a great way to start a relationship. I don't agree, and I did some thorough first-hand research. Most of my admirers don't know who I am, just what they've heard about me and built up in their minds. If they spent enough time around me, that dissonance would eventually create a wedge that would end any relationship. Your mom, she saw through all that to the real me. Even when what she saw I wasn't very proud of and tried to hide. She's good like that. She may have also been spying on me for a long time.  
  
Tao: I know the feeling.  
  
Tiendao: I value your mother. There are a lot of ways that I show it, but faithfulness is the one I think she values the most. If I had succumbed to temptation with any of the fans after I met her, I wouldn't be able to enjoy my relationship with you as freely. Or especially my relationship with her. Those relationships are worth more than anything on offer at a wild party.  
  
Some Beacon students shout and skip past Tao and Tiendao.  
  
Tiendao: And if you ever find yourself tempted don't think you can hide it. Oh no. Women don't need to be gifted like your mother to tell when their mate has gone astray. But it cuts both ways. Once you've told the one you love how you feel, and once they can see those feelings in you, they keep seeing them. Even when you might not be the best at expressing it, or might be far away. Just do your best and hope for reciprocation.  
  
Tao: I'll focus on starting my first relationship first. But thanks, Dad.  
  
Tiendao: You'd be surprised. When does a single raindrop fall alone? And if you think Liv won't walk the path with you, there are plenty of fish in the sea. Or birds in the sky. Or guys in the shower. That Lava girl seems fond of you.  
  
Tao: Yeah, she and I get along great. But I just don't feel that way about her. ...wait, what, guys in the shower?! _Dad_!!  
  



	6. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jump.

We are once again in the premium seating area. Baretta, Tiendao and team STLL all sit waiting for the match to start. The security detail stands in their usual positions by the door.  
  
Baretta holds a dainty pair of binoculars on a stick to her eyes to enhance her viewing of the match. Tiendao fidgets. Slate stands and leans close to the window, clearly psyched for the next match. Liv stands next to him, shoulder to shoulder.  
  
Slate: If any of the first years have a shot at the championship, it's Pyrrha.  
  
Lava: What year is Penny? And why haven't we seen her in class for the last couple of weeks?  
  
Tao does his best to keep his face neutral, but a bead of sweat escapes from the effort not to say anything about Penny.  
  
The match begins, Lava's questions go unanswered. Pyrrha puts on quite a display of skill against Penny.  
  
Liv: She is just _so good_.  
  
We see Penny ready her swords behind her. Pyrrha looks scared, activates her magnetism, and dismembers Penny.  
  
Tiendao jumps out of his chair.  
  
Tiendao: We're all leaving the arena on Baretta's plane. Get up.  
  
Liv: Why?  
  
Tiendao: *Shouts* Now!  
  
Beecham: *Into his wrist com* Ready the plane.  
  
As soon as they exit the private seating Cinder's monologue begins.  
  
Tiendao: Don't stop and listen! Keep moving!  
  
Team STLL, Baretta and her security detail enter the plane and Tiendao slams the door shut. He waves wordlessly as the engines spin up and they take off. We hear screams from the arena as a Nevermore begins pounding on the dome and the rest of the crowd begins to panic and leave. Tiendao runs against the crowd back into the arena.  
  
Slate: Where are we going?!  
  
Baretta: I can't tell you exactly where, but it will be the legislative retreat. Under the circumstances, I'd be happy to host your team as my guests as well.  
  
Slate: I mean, why are we leaving? This is what we've been training for and every hand is needed now!  
  
Baretta: You're training to go on missions, not fight on the front line of a surprise attack. You're children! You're not ready! Let the Atlesian military handle this matter.  
  
Slate: You don't get it! I'm not training to be a huntsman for the glory, but to help people! I don't want to push papers and make people like me! I want to battle the Grimm. I won't be able to live with myself if I don't help today.  
  
Baretta: You can and will live with yourself. Living is a precondition, one I'm ensuring you maintain.  
  
Slate: That is _it_! Team STLL, engage landing strategy.  
  
Slate opens the door and jumps out of the plane.  
  
Baretta: Beecham, follow my son.  
  
Beecham: Ma'am, you'll be down below detail regulations -  
  
Beretta: Do it already!  
  
Beecham jumps out of the plane.  
  
Liv shrugs and Lava grins, they both jump.  
  
Tao is on the precipice to jump when he sees an image of his mother flying along with the plane.  
  
De: Your new mission is to escort Councilwoman Obsidian to her destination.  
  
Tao: *Shouts into the wind at De's projection* But my team is down there!  
  
De: You heard the situation. Baretta needs you to fill in for Beecham. Listen to me. Listen to your father.  
  
Tao: Not! Today! Today I'm a huntsman!  
  
Tao jumps.  
  



	7. Episode 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Beacon begins.

When team STLL first groups after landing on the streets of Vale, Grimm surround them on all sides. Beecham jumps in the air holding his hands up high. He presses a button on his com-link that projects lasers in a circle over the heads of team STLL that cut the first wave of Grimm down.  
  
Liv: Hell yeah! Where did you get one of those?!  
  
Beecham: Standard issue, ma'am.  
  
Beecham touches his wristwatch again. This time a translucent riot shield projects from the small device. He unholsters his baton-gun.  
  
Several Atlesian robots are attacking Grimm nearby.  
  
Slate: Let's get those Grimm!  
  
The team runs towards the battle.  
  
Slate summons several throwing axes and tosses them shoulder-to-shoulder with the Atlesian robots.  
  
Lava wields her cape like a flamethrower and sets several Grimm on fire.  
  
Tao throws his large back-shield on the ground, then skates on it while bashing Grimm and building momentum by shielding their slashes.  
  
Liv punches and kicks Grimm, using her strikes and hip thrusters to combo one after the other without touching the ground.  
  
Beecham stands guard by Slate's back, shield up.  
  
A large deathstalker appears and topples half a dozen Atlesian robots. One of them attempts to stand up, manages to sit, and opens fire on the deathstalker.  
  
Slate: Queen-side Castle!  
  
Tao spins down his small shields then hefts his large black shield with both hands in front of him. He stands in front of the deathstalker, drawing its attention as he deflects some claw blows. Slate goes around the back of the deathstalker and summons a two-handed axe. Lava and Liv continue to keep the lesser Grimm at bay.  
  
The deathstalker's stinger strikes at Tao. Tao's shield takes the brunt of it, but he is knocked away. Slate uses that opportunity to strike and severs the deathstalker's tail with his greataxe. The stinger pierces its back. It thrashes about and team STLL scatters to not be caught in its death spasms. Before it can flop about for too long Beecham shoots it in the eyes, and it finally lays still.  
  
Slate: Good shot, glasses.  
  
Beecham adjusts his sunglasses.  
  
We hear the roar of another pack of Grimm. The team looks to the sky where several griffons descend.  
  
Slate: Get ready for the next wave!  
  
We see team STLL prepare for the attack. Slate looks skyward with his greataxe at the ready. Tao slaps his large black shield on his back and unfurls his wrist shields, raising them up. Liv roars at the sky. Lava twirls her detached cape from the center with hands above her. Beecham stands behind his riot shield.  
  



	8. Episode 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of Beacon part 2.

Broken Grimm corpses surround team STLL and Beecham. The air is thick with their black smoke. Atlesian robots stand guard. Everyone is taking a breather.  
  
Lava: Yeah! Smoke is all that's left of _you_! *She kicks through the vapor that was once a Grimm*  
  
Slate: How many more Grimm could there possibly be in the world?  
  
Liv: Less now.  
  
Tao: I wonder how these robots know friend from foe?  
  
Liv: Who cares? They're on our side.  
  
Slate: *Looks in the distance* The White Fang is sacking that apartment building. Let's go drive them off!  
  
Lava: Yeah! *Punches the air*  
  
Team STLL jogs over to the White Fang's position where they meet sentries and open fire. The robots follow suit. Team STLL closes to melee with the White Fang. After a few exchanges, one of the White Fang runs off while the remainder hold the line.  
  
Suddenly, the robots' faces turn red and they ready their guns at team STLL instead of the White Fang. In unison they open fire.  
  
Slate has Beecham behind him and the guard catches most of the shots with his shield, the rest sail past off target.  
  
Tao's back-shield absorbs most of the shots aimed at him and his aura absorbs the rest.  
  
Liv is shaking a Faunus by her projection bear-teeth around her back at just that moment, so the Faunus takes the all but one of the shots in her place. The remaining shot knocks her forehead back and she releases the Faunus. The sharp release throws the masked White Fang member off into the distance.  
  
Lava's cape is out in front of her, wrapped around a Faunus that looks very uncomfortably hot. With nothing to protect her she takes all the shots to the back, falling to her knees and releasing her captive. Her aura flashes. Slate sees this and calls out to her.  
  
Slate: Lava, retreat!  
  
Slate turns on the robots and begins hacking them apart. The White Fang regroup and are joined by reinforcements. Tao steps up in front of Lava to shield the shots that the White Fang let fire at Lava while she lies on the ground. Lava whips her cape to the ground, steps on it, grabs an edge firmly, then presses one of the buttons below the dust cartridge. She shoots off like a rocket.  
  
Liv is surrounded by White Fang members, slashing away. Slate hacks through the turned Atlesian robots. Tao takes a hit from some kind of rocket launcher to his shields and the blast of the shell knocks him flying by both battles.  
  
Lava is in the air cruising away on her cape. We see a White Fang member on the roof look through the scope of her rifle as she tracks Lava. Unlike the others, she wears no Grimm mask. Her eyes remain open, tracking Lava on her cape for seconds. Clear horizontal membranes swipe across her eyes once rapidly, blinking without losing target. She shoots. Lava is hit in the back and cries out, falls on her cape, then rolls off and drops out of sight. The cape flutters after her.  
  
Tao watches Lava's cape fall from the sky. Furious, his eyes go to black and he raises his hands at the sniper. The Faunus rises from the building and is momentarily confused at her levitation. Then she spots Tao. She raises her rifle and shoots twice at Tao. Tao swats with his right hand and the aura bullets land in the street behind him. The left remains still, holding the Faunus aloft from a distance until the right rejoins it. He drops his arms sharply and we see the woman's soul go through the building and dissipate, but her body remains atop it. The Faunus does not get up. Tao falls to his knees from the effort.  
  
Liv roars and swipes back all remaining the White Fang around her. They wisely get up and flee. Slate finishes off the last robot and Tao stands up on shaky legs.  
  
Slate: After Lava! Follow me!  
  
Liv is already ahead of him. Tao takes another look at the motionless Faunus on the rooftop then scrambles to catch up. Beecham brings up the rear, vigilantly looking behind them every few strides.  
  



	9. Episode 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken Steel.

They find Lava motionless on the ground with her eyes dead and open and her neck at an impossible angle. Her cape is draped across her body.  
  
Liv kneels next to Lava and grabs her shoulders. Tears sprout from her eyes.  
  
Liv: Why?!?!  
  
Tao stands with his hand to his face.  
  
Tao: I didn't see it. I could have saved her. Why wasn't I watching!  
  
Slate stares unflinchingly at his teammate's corpse.  
  
Slate: I... this... she made the smart tactical choice. We provided all the support we could. We just weren't *tears appear in his eyes* up to the task.  
  
Liv wails a cry. Tao stares at Lava like he's looking through her. Slate looks around at his team.  
  
Slate: My mom was right. I'm no huntsman. I'm just a kid and I don't belong here. We all are. What we did ... it wasn't worth this.  
  
Liv: *In a voice harsh with grief* What did you think would happen when we jumped from a plane into the biggest Grimm invasion since *she pauses but can't think of an analogy* _ever_? That's we'd just walk through unscathed?  
  
Slate: I thought, I thought we'd make it through together. That together, we'd be invincible. I thought we'd make a difference. We did make a difference. How many others would have been hurt or died if we hadn't helped? If those Grimm or those White Fang we took out were running loose right now?  
  
Slate stares at a burning building through tears.  
  
Slate: Still, if I knew Lava would... I never would have jumped.  
  
Slate looks up at the tower where the dragon is circling.  
  
Slate: I'm leaving Beacon. I'll find a different way.  
  
Liv: No! You can't! You've made the jump! You've made the sacrifice! *She thumps him in the chest ineffectually*. They need us. I... need you.  
  
Liv bawls and Slate holds her.  
  
Slate: Come with me. I don't think Beacon will reopen for years. We can't be huntsmen and huntresses just by wanting it.  
  
Tao: Where are you going?  
  
Slate: Out of this disaster. Away from the Grimm.  
  
Liv: *Through tears* Where will you go where the Grimm can't find you?!  
  
Slate: Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, anywhere! Vale won't be bouncing back from this anytime soon.  
  
Liv: And you will?!  
  
Everyone kind of stares at each other. Even Beecham looks sad.  
  
Slate: No, I probably won't. But living next door to the rubble and rubbing my nose in it isn't going to help. My mom has connections in the diplomatic core. I'm sure they're flying people out to the other kingdoms as we speak. If we go to the embassies, we can catch a plane.  
  
Tao: I... can't go with you. I was offered a job and I accepted. Not as a huntsman, but... but I really want to pursue it. *Holds up his scroll* Before I lost signal, I got a message that I need to rendezvous at the safe zone in Vale.  
  
Liv: You're leaving too? I thought we were a family! Just because Vale took a hit, we're going to abandon her?!  
  
Liv subconsciously points at Lava. Everyone is sad again. Grimm howl in the distance.  
  
Slate: Living in the shadow of a dragon and fearing for our lives won't be helping anyone. That kind of loyalty isn't useful. I want to play a game I can win, not one where the best I can do is minimize my losses.  
  
Liv: There might not be any other 'game'! No one will be playing any games when the Grimm can do this to a kingdom! Oh, Lava!  
  
Liv's tears freshly fall.  
  
Slate: We'll play the game of 'reclaim Beacon'. And we'll win. Just not today.  
  
Liv sniffles, and defeatedly nods and follows Slate.  
  
They almost exit the scene but Tao calls out to them.  
  
Tao: I hope you'll come back some day!  
  
Slate takes a few steps backwards and waves at Tao.  
  
Slate: Count on it. We can't stay away forever.  
  



End file.
